


A Masquarade

by veronasowl



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Epilepsy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, rómeó és juliá - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronasowl/pseuds/veronasowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio surprises Tybalt when the latter is having an epileptic fit, since no one else is there he is stuck with the sick Capulet. An unusal evening takes its course where both get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Masquarade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyt/gifts).



He had to admit, though a bit unwillingly, that the Capulet’s knew how to throw a glamorous party. No expense had been spared, the music was first class, the decoration wonderful and the food was great! In fact, he was just returning from the buffet, where he had had a minor disagreement with an elderly woman whom he seemed to recognise as the Capulets’ nurse and who sternly had told him that „Too many sweets were not good for growing boys “. Mercutio had laughed and snatched a cake off her plate before quickly retreating to the other end of the room. True, he was the nephew of the prince, but he knew damn well that he could not escape her wrath! Whenever the nurse saw a badly behaving child, and everyone was a child in her eyes, who was in dire need of a lesson, you’d better run or regret it.

However, here at the other end of the dance floor, in relative safety, he could contentedly munch his cake and sip his wine while watching the dancers. He made an attempt to recognise them behind their masks, which was sometimes a child’s play, and sometimes utterly impossible. The pastime was enjoyable enough and it would have been a perfect evening, had only Romeo and Benvolio been there too. But of course no Montagues were admitted to the Capulet ball. Honestly, who could imagine such a thing? It would be sheer madness! As it was alas, he was beginning to get a bit bored with no one to listen to all his witty remarks about the dancers, so he thought of the next best thing to do, and at the house of the Capulets this could only be one thing: Annoying Tybalt! 

No one could get angry as fiercely and easily as the Capulet’s rat catcher, guaranteed fun! With one drought Mercutio emptied his cup and scanned the room closely. There he was! Even with a mask covering his face he was easy to spot. He was taller than most men in the room and with his long legs and shoulder long, never really well kept black hair, he was easy to spot. As usual Tybalt seemed to have taken little pains to make himself presentable. He did wear the elegant coat, a suit with matching embroidery and a waistcoat to go with it that he had seen him wear so many times before. He always wore it to festive occasions of any kind, while he himself was careful never to be seen wearing the same outfit twice in public! Another proof for the sad lack of phantasy and the irrepressible dullness that was so characteristic for the Capulet and annoyed Mercutio to no end. At least when angry there was some spark in the guy, something more than this polished epitome family honour! Quickly he strode over to Tybalt, and halfway through the room burst into laughter! What he had not been able to see from the distance was now clear as day: Tybalt wore a cat mask! The king of cats was donning himself the appearance of his subjects! It was too good to be true! If only Benvolio and Romeo could see this!!!! Well, anyway, he would make sure that they heard about it, and that Tybalt would never forget about it!

He’d almost caught up with the rat catcher when the latter did something unforgivable: He just went over to the buffet, took a few sweets and LEFT! Just like this! Without even having acknowledged Mercutio’s presence! „A challenge on my life” Mercutio muttered as he dashed after him. He followed Tybalt at a safe distance out of the ballroom and down the hallway. Having reached the grand staircase he hid himself carefully behind a pillar asTybalt went upstairs. At the head of the stairs Tybalt stopped dead, smirked and whistled three times. A secret sign, obviously! Mercutio held his breath, could it be that he was catching Tybalt in midst of a secret rendezvous? A secret rendezvous while wearing a cat mask? Things were getting better and better! “Your secret won’t be one much longer, dear, dear Capulet” he sniggered. At the sound of footsteps approaching he felt his grin widen, soon seyou old cat your secret will be out! „You’re late! I thought you had forgotten me! “Mercutio’s face fell in disappointment. THAT voice was definitely too young to belong to Tybalt’s date! It was the voice of a petulant child, probably the Capulets’ little girl. What a shame! „Course not Jules, you know, when I promise something I keep it. I've ever let you down yet? Here you are.“ He heard the little shriek of delight and Juliet exclaiming “Candied fruits and honey cakes!!! You’re the best!” as she threw her arms round her cousin. The smile that spread over Tybalt’s face was unsettling for Mercutio to say the least. He was pretty sure he’d never seen this guy smile like EVER! And smiling so fondly at his cousin, well that was something Benvolio would do, who loved everyone, but not Tybalt! He was not kind, and Mercutio could not imagine him being good with children. However, smile he did, not considering the effects it might have on spying nephews of the prince. “You’re welcome Princess. But now hush to bed with you, ere nurse catches you out and about eating candy at this time of night and we’ll both be in trouble.” Juliet nodded and ran off, but before disappearing round the corner- she halted. „You’re alright, aren’t you?“„Course I am“ Tybalt answered, a little harshly it struck Mercutio. „Why are you asking?“ „It is just you seem tired and a bit pale, it’s not happening again is it? You’ve been working so hard, it wouldn’t be the first time.” One could see the anger rising in Tybalt, even from a distance. „You sound just like nurse but mark my words, there is no need that you start mothering me too young lady! Now get yourself to bed what are you waiting for?!“Mercutio heard hurried footsteps, and the little girls was gone. Poor thing! Mercutio was put out by the Capulet’s behaviour. He knew of course that Tybalt was an idiot with manners that would make a rabid dog blush in shame, but not when a kid was concerned! Especially when he had been actually kind of nice first. “Well” he said to himself, ”Someone clearly needs a lesson here” and he stepped out of his hiding place.

“Charming as ever dear Capulet”  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Tybalt snarled “Can’t you go back, flirting with unfortunate girls and wasting my uncle’s wine?”  
” I could do that indeed, contrary to you, whose neither good with women nor with wine, but frankly dear Capulet I was a bit bored.”  
“How comes it that the jester is bored?” Tybalt hissed, isn’t it your job to keep other’s from being bored?”  
“Ah, but dear Tybalt, you get something wrong,as usual. Today you are the host and therefore the entertainment of the guests is entirely your obligation, so,” Mercutio leaned against the pillar crossing his arms, “amuse me.”  
Tybalt’s face darkened dangerously “What woulds’t thou have me do? Juggling? Walking on hands? Tightropewalah!” he could not finish the word an alas too well known bolt of pain flashed through his head. Zounds, Juliet had been right, course she had! Quickly pressed his hands against his temples, rubbing them fiercely, trying to keep the pain at bay.

Mercutio stared at him puzzled. “Ahem, you’re alright?”  
“Am fine! Tybalt gasped fighting down another wave of pain.  
“You don’t look fine...” Mercutio said doubtingly. „I can’t remember asking you about your opinion on my looks!” Tybalt retorted angrily, “anyway” he added “why am I even talking to you?” but as he turned to leave, his legs gave way. Falling he grabbed the banister for support, as Mercutio dashed to his side and put a grip on his shoulders to keep him upright.

“Get away from me!” Tybalt all but yelled,as he pushed the hands of the prince’s nephew off him “I thought you might need help.” Mercutio snorted angrily “Do I look as if I needed help?” He noticed Tybalt’s face had turned ashen, he was sweating, and panic flashed in his eyes. He looked like death warmed up.” In fact you do!” Mercutio retorted dryly “I mean, by repeated confrontation I got used to the look of your face, but even judging by your low standards you look horrible” Tybalt only shot him a glance but strangely enough did not bother to answer. Instead he just bolted off, leaving Mercutio alone in the hall. Mercutio heard a door at the other end of the hall slam. Tybalt obviously preffered the garden to the ball room. Odd. He hesitated unsure what to do. Normally he’d now go back and celebrate his victory, after all he had had the last word, Tybalt had defenselessly accepted an insult, which declared him the winner of the battle of wits (as usual).

Only this time it did not feel like a victory. Something was wrong here, deeply wrong. “Why do I even care?” he sighed as he followed Tybalt. Entering the garden he took a deep breath and removed his mask. The night air was cool and refreshing after the heat of the ballroom. Mercutio knew the Capulet gardens well, a pleasant spot, perfect for a little tête a tête with this or that admirer, only that now he was here with Tybalt instead. Actually not even with the rat catcher since the latter was nowhere to be seen. Turning on his heels to return to the party (if he wanted to be miserable on his own in the garden he should be by all means) he heard somebody groan painfully. Raising an eyebrow, Mercutio looked about, finding Tybalt leaning against a bird sink, staring intently into the water as if he expected a treasure on the bottom of the little basin. His breathing was haggard, laboured and unsteady, not at all healthy. Whatever was wrong with that cat, it was pretty bad. Mercutio was still not sure if he should make himself known, when Tybalt gave a gargled sound. A spasm went through his body, he bolted upright for a moment standing there in his full height-and then fell flat on the ground. “Damn it” Mercutio hissed and dashed to his side. ”Tybalt? Tybalt? What’s going on?” He called, but received no response. Tybalt’s whole body was twitching and jerking, his legs kicking forcefully in every direction, his arms lashing out uncontrollably. What the hell was happening here? He noticed that Tybalt still wore his mask, which twisted dangerously around his neck and could not help with whatever was wrong with him, so with a swift movement he tore the thing off, throwing it away carelessly. A crack told him it had broken. He could not possibly care less.

Seeing the Capulet’s face, he knew at once why he had not answered his earlier question as a pair of vacant white eyes stared back at him. He was definitely out of it! Considering that he was shaking as cramps of increasing intensity wrecked his body, this was probably a blessing. Still, never before he had had such a burning longing to talk to the king of cats, and now of course his majesty had to faint and he had no clue what to do. He vaguely recalled hearing that that if someone had a fit you put a piece of wood between their teeth to prevent them from biting off their tongue. Tempting as the thought of a silent Tybalt was, he quickly searched for a stick,and found one underneath a nearby tree. Now he only had to wedge the thing between Tybalt’s clenched jaws. Easier said than done… He bent over Tybalt, who promptly struck him in the face, as his arm twitched. Mercutio cursed and held his nose. Whatever this was, it was getting worse from second to second. He saw blood dripping out of Tybalt’s mouth and before he could react another seizure took hold of his old enemy. Tybalt’s body was jerked forward, and falling back he hit his head on a stone. Mercutio felt panic rise in himself as he watched the blood flowing freely. This was not only nasty, it was dangerous. Somehow he had to keep this idiot form hurting himself even more and involuntarily his mind went back to the countless street fights he had had with his friends before they had learned to handle a rapier. Quick action was called for now. With a swift movement he seized Tybalt’s arm and pinned it to the ground by placing his knee on it. Then he then repeated the action with the other arm. Now with his whole weight resting on Tybalt’s arm, he bent forward and the moment Tybalt’s jaw opened a bit, forced the stick between the Capulet’s teeth. His own body weight now pinned the Capulet to the ground, he was still kicking his legs wildly, but at least he could not hurt himself anymore in a serious way.

Eventually the spasms got less violent, and after Tybalt had not really moved for about a minute, he at last dared to get back up. Kneeling beside the unconscious form he muttered wearily “Not so much a king of cats than roadkill tonight aren’t you?” as he removed the stick, almost bitten in two, with trembling hands. Though he would never had admitted it, he was deeply shaken and felt rather sick as he stared at the motionless body before him. By now Tybalt’s whole face was covered in blood, which contrasted strongly with the pallor of his skin. His breathing was uneven, like someone who had a bad cold, and though he was not actually moving his body was still trembling slightly. What now? He had to get help, but whom? And where? Should he tell Capulet of his nephew’s state? But to fetch him would mean leaving Tybalt alone, and in the latter’s present state he was not at all comfortable with this idea. As he sat there, contemplating his course of action, not really getting anywhere, he was increasingly worried by Tybalt’s breathing. Scratch it, he really had to struggle for breath! Carefully he tried to loosen the Capulet’s collar, but his hands were almost as useless as Tybalt’s right now, so he settled on less delicate measures and simply cut the shirt open with his pocket knife. In retrospective he had to admit it was a kind of miracle he had not cut Tybalt’s throat doing so. At least it seemed to help, Tybalt’s breathing evened a little. That done he searched his pockets for a handkerchief and found a pink one with strong perfume on it. A girl on the ball had given it to him, he could not think of her name, but it reminded him sharply of the things more pleasant than kneeling next to an unconscious, gravely ill Tybalt. Almost angry he started to tie up the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

This evening could not possibly get any worse!  
Then it started to rain.

Mercutio hissed a few words that would have made any sailor blush and grabbing Tybalt underneath the arms dragged him inside. Not an easy task since Tybalt was still completely out of it and as cooperative as a sack of flour. Carefully he propped him against the wall, hoping that soon someone would pass who could help. He was lucky, or so he thought at first. Just seconds later a servant appeared, but was so drunk that he merely climbed over Tybalt and went his way. A second, following a few minutes later, was more helpful. However, he refused to call old Capulet, since the master had already retired and would not wish to be disturbed, but he offered at least to help him carry Tybalt to his room. And then? Well he could not tell he was usually employed in the stables but he thought that Tybalt would just have to get well by himself. Most servants, the nurse included, were drunk and could not be bothered. Together they got him up the stairs, but the moment they had placed Tybalt on his bed the servant vanished into thin air leaving Mercutio once more alone with his unwanted patient. The prince’s nephew was irritated to say the least and had half a mind to leave as well. After all, he had done all one could expect from him, hadn’t he? He had brought the invalid to the safety of his room, he was free to go. No sooner thought than done he approached the door, already held the handle in his hand-and heard Tybalt whimpering. It sounded more like a wounded kitten than a grown man. Never would he have thought Tybalt capable of producing such a noise. His blood ran cold. Damn it the guy must feel awful! Cursing his own soft heartedness, he went back over to the bed. Was Tybalt coming round at last? His question’s however, received no answer. The rat catcher did not even respond to his name, not his given name, nor all the others the seriously overtired Mercutio bestowed upon him now.

At last an improvement! Tybalt’s eyelids fluttered a little, and you could see his pupils again, which was a good sign he guessed. It suddenly stuck him that neither the servant nor he had thought of removing Tybalt’s boots or to get a blanket for him. The young man’s clothes were still slightly damp, so maybe a blanket would be a really good idea. But boots off first. Removing the boots proved to be a difficult process but at last it was done. Then he began searching the closets for a spare blanket. “Angelica?” At the sound of this word he almost dropped the blanket. Collecting himself a little he answered “Well, nope. Just me, remember me? Mercutio, your favourite guest dear Capulet.” He said as he threw the blanket over Tybalt and started to tug him in properly, smiling as he did so, since it reminded him of the many times he had brought Valentine to bed. “It’s me Mercutio!” He repeated with more vehemence, but getting no answer concluded that the boy still was not quite there. As he considered getting another pillow before now really heading off, he perceived a change coming over Tybalt. His rhythm of breathing changed once more, his whole body tensed! Panic seized Mercutio, that another fit would follow! Tybalt sat up with a start, eyes suddenly wide open, he pressed his hand in front of his mouth as he gasped the word “bucket!”. Mercutio, understanding what was about to happen grabbed the washing bowl next for want of anything better and held it out to Tybalt. Immediately the latter started vomiting violently, his whole body heaving painfully. Suddenly Mercutio knew, what was meant with a thing you did not wish your worst enemy. Seeing Tybalt, his old nemesis, so utterly miserable Mercutio involuntarily started rubbing his back, mumbling soothing words. 

Eventually Tybalt sank back on his pillow, moaning loudly. “You’re done?” Mercutio asked. Tybalt nodded wearily but as he looked up his eyes widened in surprise and horror. “You?!” He gasped. “So sleeping beauty at last recognises her prince? Mercutio said mockingly “If you were that prince, I can understand why she preferred to sleep a hundred years.” Was his slurring reply. A relieved grin stole over Mercutio’s face. “Getting better aren’t you? He snatched a glass of Tybalt’s nightstand and filled it with water from a carafe nearby “here, drink, bet you want to get rid of the foul taste in your mouth” Tybalt took the cup, but his hand was shaking so badly that he would have dropped it right away, had not Mercutio swiftly caught. He heard Tybalt mutter a quiet zounds and watched him clenching his trembling fingers to a fist. An embarrassing silence ensued. Mercutio was at a loss what to do, he saw that Tybalt glanced longingly at the water, but knew he was too weak to drink it without help. “I am spared no ordeal tonight” Mercutio sighed and held the cup to Tybalt’s lips, and seeing him struggle to sit up, gently supported Tybalt’s head (ignoring his annoyed huffing), till the latter had finished his drink. “So, given that you are the reason I have been missing the last hour of the party, as well as a potential rendezvous with the young lady whose hanky is currently holding the sorry remains of your skull together, you might as well tell me what the hell was THAT?” “Was what?” Tybalt returned the question, sounding uncomfortable “This fit that is the reason why I dragged your unconscious ass through the house and tugged you up in a way that no loving grandmother could have done better. I think I have the right to know.” “It’s none of your business.” Answered the young Capulet in a tone that was meant to be acid but sounded merely tired. “Well, since I am stuck here with you, you almost died in my arms and effectively ruined my evening, I actually think it is my business.” “I did not almost die! Don’t be ridiculous! Tybalt grumbled and turned his face away from Mercutio, visibly exhausted by the talk.

Mercutio decided not to push the point further for now, and again his thoughts turned on leaving, but then Tybalt was too weak to hold a freaking glass of water! Was it responsible to leave him alone? Also why the hell did he suddenly care about being responsible? That certainly was not a common fault of his… He noticed that Tybalt was still trembling all over, and another uncomfortable thought struck him. Maybe it was not a fit, bur some other kind of illness? Not cramps but chills? Uneasy he bent over Tybalt and pressed his hand against the latter’s brow, with an angry snarl Tybalt beat it away. “What do you think you’re doing?!” he attempted to yell, but his voice did not cooperate. “Just checking if you had a fever.” Mercutio said defensively “You’re shaking all over, I mean I have no intention of dying of the plague in general but dying of the plague caught from a Capulet, honestly, that would tarnish my honour too much.” “You and honour, Tybalt snorted bitterly and added in a regretful tone “Alas that is not going to happen. As much as I regret it, it’s not catching, and I am not having chills.” Seeing from the questioning glance of Mercutio that he would not get any peace till the other knew what was up he resigned himself to his fate sighing “Epilepsy.” He looked at Mercutio who stared at him dumbfounded “I have epilepsy; you know what this is right? Had it since I was a child. So there you are, happy now?” “I am sorry; I did not know” Mercutio said quietly. “That was the whole point of keeping it secret.” Tybalt said dryly and shut his eyes once more. Silence again.

Of course Mercutio had heard about epilepsy: He knew Caesar had had it and so on, but he had not the faintest idea how it affected the patient. Never given the topic a thought actually, and Tybalt of all people was the last one he would have supposed to be struck with such a thing. For a moment he wondered if that was the reason why Tybalt was so little bothered by pain when fighting. It almost insulted Mercutio that even his hardest blows did not seem to trouble his nemesis. Now he realised that he probably was just used to much worse pain. Half an hour passed. Mercutio was hoping that Tybalt had fallen asleep, when the Capulet suddenly groaned miserably and pressed his hand against his forehead. “You’re alright?” Mercutio asked, noticing to his own surprise worry and shock mingling in his voice. “Gonna be sick again?” He was already grabbing the bowl (which he had emptied during the last half an hour) when Tybalt waved at him, declining and mumbled through gritted teeth. “No, just the normal splitting headache. Will pass. “ “Want some water then?” Tybalt nodded, Mercutio was about to hold the glass to Tybalt’s lips, when Tybalt, whose trembling had subsided, took it from him, giving him a not unkindly nod. He knew he should tell Mercutio to get the hell away from him, should have told him ages ago, the moment he saw him there actually. After all he was half a Montague! Really, he did not quite know why he hadn’t. In the beginning he had just felt too crappy to do anything, yes maybe that was the reason but why did he not send him away now? He could do it. He should do it! But he simply did not want. He did not want to be alone right now, even the Escalus boy’s company was better than nothing! And besides, he was actually behaving quite decently for a change. “Ahm” he heard Mercutio clear his throat “Just saying, don’t you think you’ll be more comfortable without that jacket? “Fair point” Tybalt said and painfully began to sit up. Mercutio cold see in his face that every movement was painful, though not a sound escaped Tybalt’s lips. When he was at last sitting upright, Mercutio quickly helped him out of the jacket, carefully not to hurt him. Relieved Tybalt fell back on his pillow. “Wow!” Mercutio exclaimed holding the jacket “What the hell do you have in your pocket? “A chain mail in case you’re popular as usual?” “Not quite” “Tybalt mumbled embarrassedly, blushing slightly “Anyway what do you care?” “A lot, dear Tybalt” and with swift movement he emptied the content of Tybalt’s pocket in his hand. There had been times in his life, when Tybalt had wondered while reading, what the hell the word “flabbergasted” was supposed to mean. Now he was pretty sure that whoever had invented it, had had Mercutio’s face in mind. “A doll? You, you carry around a doll?” “It’s Juliet’s “Tybalt explained hastily “She thought her doll might like to visit a ball. I had nowhere else to put it.” Mercutio was wrecking his brain. This was calling out for a teasing comment, something, subtle, hilarious, stinging but his brain refused the cooperation! “All he could think of that Tybalt was carrying with him a doll to please his little cousin! That was not the angry king of cats with his claws always ready to scratch your face- that was more like a cute, fluffy kitten!

The silence that ensued was uncomfortable to both of them. To relieve the tension Mercutio quickly asked “you’ve got another blanket? I think you could use one” Tybalt pointed to the linen drawer. Mercutio reappeared a few minutes later bringing not only a blanket but also a cloth. After having spread the blanket over Tybalt, he busied himself near the table, coming back with the now wet cloth in his hands. “My uncle says it helps him with his headaches, thought it might be worth a try?“ and with these words placed the cloth on Tybalt’s forehead. A curt “Thanks” followed, and Tybalt, visibly relaxing closed his eyes. Mercutio took a seat. The clock had struck twice indicating that half an hour must have passed. Tybalt seemed to have nodded of, lying peacefully there on the bed, the expression of pain had vanished from his face. Careful not to make a noise Mercutio got up, cursing himself, as the noise of the chair proved to be enough to wake Tybalt again. “Sorry, Mercutio whispered. Go back to sleep, I am just going home now you’ll be alright won’t you?” and suddenly remembering something added. “Oh, ere I forget it, “Sorry about destroying your mask, I crushed it outside in the garden. Just some bits and pieces are left in case you wonder later on”- “Doesn’t matter” Tybalt said dismissing his concerns “Juliet will be happy to make a new one for me, she loves doing crafts. She is skilled at it for someone her age!” The pride which filled his voice was heart-warming and Mercutio smiled a little. “You’re really fond of her aren’t you?” Tybalt hesitatingly opened his mouth to reply but he cut him short smirking “Don’t worry your secret will be safe with me.”. Silence once more- Again Mercutio turned to go when suddenly Tybalt cleared his throat “I, I am sorry too, for crushing your mask.” Mercutio was puzzled and looked at his mask, which still hang loosely round his neck and was perfectly intact. “You didn’t, it’s fine” “No it isn’t . It is in shatters, just like mine. You just said my secret was save with you. Yours is save with me. On the street I have to defend my family, can’t be soft there, governed by women, carrying out my little cousin’s orders.Everyone would laugh at me, you especially. Well you’ve seen how it is, how I am, because contrary to popular believe I do care about other things besides sword fighting. I love Juliet, she is my best friend- and I am hers and always will be if she’ll let me. You on the other hand always pretend to be a laughing irresponsible buffoon, who cares about nothing, jokes about everything, to whom nothing is dear, who does not even know with which letter the words “responsibility and honour” begin! And yet you looked after me when I needed help, you actually behaved like a responsible adult. Thank you for that. Thanks for looking after me."  
Dumbfounded by this speech, all Mercutio managed as reply was a nod, but he was sure Tybalt couldn’t see it.

They met again three days later on the street. A few pointed words, a few remarks, a brawl ensued the blades were drawn once more, despite the protests of Benvolio. Both had their masks back on.


End file.
